For the Love of a Daughter
by Ruby's Roses
Summary: You have a hollowed out heart but its heavy in your chest I try so hard to find it but its hopeless Hopeless, youre hopeless."
1. For the Love of a Daughter

Summary: Ever wonder what Hermione's home life was like? Ask yourself these questions: Why were Ron and Harry her first friends?  
>Why did she bury herself in her studies?<br>Why did she prefer going to the burrow over going home for the holidays?  
>Read For the Love of a Daughter to answer these questions.<p>

* * *

><p>This song is based off of Demi Lovato's For the Love of a Daughter. I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the lyrics used in this story.<p>

**_Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<em>**

"Stupid Bitch! I wish we just got the abortion! We would have been better off!"  
>"Henry! Don't say tha-"SLAP! I could hear my father's hand hitting my mother's face all the way from my room in the attic.<br>"Don't yell at me like that! You and I both know we would have been better off if we never had that wast of space.  
>Because of her we had to give up your dream of dancing, and my dream of going to medical school."<br>"That is not true. We both know-AH!"  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>"Henry please-"  
>"I thought I told you to be quiet." I could hear the glass breaking as my father threw my mother against the glass table. No doubt I'd be blamed for that as well. After a half an hour I could hear mother sobbing and my father storming upstairs. I counted the amount of steps he took to be sure he was in his room.<br>One. Only thirteen more to go.  
>Two.<br>Three.  
>Four.<br>Five.  
>Six.<br>Seven.  
>Eight.<br>Nine.  
>Ten.<br>Eleven.  
>Twelve.<br>Thirteen. One more to go.  
>Fourteen. Did he stop? I rushed to the door to listen for anymore steps.<br>Fifteen. He's coming upstairs. I panicked, looking for a hiding spot. I ran behind her full length mirror.  
>Sixteen. Seven more steps and he'll be in front of my bedroom door.<br>Seventeen.  
>Eighteen.<br>Nineteen.  
>Twenty.<br>Twenty-one.  
>Twenty-two.<br>Twenty-three. BAM! The door knob hit the wall, creating a hole. I'd be blamed for that too.

**_Your selfish hands always expecting more_**  
><strong><em>Am I your child or just a charity ward<em>**

"Where are you, you piece of shit? Come out now, or you'll get hit three times as worse."  
>I let out a quiet cry at the thought of getting beat for the eighteenth time today.<br>At the mere age of four you gave me a broken arm, three cracked ribs, four sprained ankles and countless cuts, bruises, scars and beatings.

**_It's been five years since we've spoken last_**

Five years today, he left. A lot has happened in those five years. I made friends. I was attacked by and saved from a troll. I faced the world's deadliest wizard! I was petrified by a basilisk. I turned into a cat. I faced a hundred or so dementors. I traveled back in time. I helped save Sirius Black, a man falsely accused of killing a wizard and thirteen muggles with one spell. I slept under water for an hour and a half. I wrote in my own blood. I faced one of the most psychotic wizards to ever walk the planet. If I could do all that, I could face him, couldn't I?

I sat in the dark re-reading the letter my mother had written me, which informed me, she had taken him back, because even though it had been five years since he had walked out on mom (how could he walk out on me if he had never truly been there for me in the first place?), she still loved him:

**Dear Hermione,**

**How is school going? I hope it is good. Work is great. I had this one patient who came in on the thirteenth of April and start crying hysterically before Dr. Randy's tools could even touch him. Normally I wouldn't laugh, but I simply HAD to, here was a grown man crying before anything had come ANYWHERE near his mouth.**

I had started laughing at this piece of information. But one thing I couldn't understand was why tear stains were all over the paper. After all, it was mid May, so it couldn't be the rain.

**I have some good news and some bad news for you.**

What could be the bad news? Did Aunt Jane have a miscarriage? I hope not, I hate being the only grandchild, it can be so lonely.

**The good news is that Auntie Jane had the baby. She named him Robert, after our father. He's beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet your new cousins. Yeah, I said cousins. She had TWINS! I can't believe after the two false alarms she had and the eight doctor visits they had managed to miss the little girl sitting next to her big brother. So now, you have two cousins, Robert Alexander Meraz and Rosalie Alexandra Meraz. They were born April twenty-third, at 12:01 AM and 12:04 AM. Both perfectly healthy.  
><strong>

Three minuted apart. How was that possible? I'm glad the Rosalie is healthy. When I read that they had missed her in the sonograms I had worried she may be too small to survive. But thank God she is fine. But, what is the bad news? If the baby's are healthy did Aunt Jane die in child birth? Surely the world isn't THAT cruel to leave two newly born children parent-less.

**Now onto the "bad" news, which, depending on you perspective may not really be bad news at all.**

What could possibly be the "bad" news?

**Your father is back. He tells me he is completely sober, and I believe him. I have not seen one ounce of alcohol or marijuana pass his lips since he moved back in. He hasn't even threatened to hit me once. Hopefully when you come back from school we can go on a family vacation to France, at least for two week before you go back to the Weasley's.**

I always stop reading right there. I can't stand to read my mother's false hopes about us becoming the family we never were.  
>How could we be an actual family if you don't even know the meaning of family?<br>What is the meaning of family to you?  
>Is it, a man his wife and their children? That's the definition given by a dictionary. But a family, a true family, loves each other and never purposefully harms one another.<p>

**_And you can't take back  
>What we never had<em>**

After five years you finally came back, you're trying to get back the relationship we never had. You're trying to become the father everyone thought you were, but you have never been a father to me. What father would willingly hurt their own daughter? What father would abuse their child the way you abused me?

**_Oh, I can be manipulated  
>Only so many times,<em>**

Every time you hurt mother you'd apologize that night, then you'd come to my room and kneel beside my bed crying an apologizing. But all the apologizing you did never erased the pain you inflicted upon me. Just because you apologize doesn't mean you made everything better, in a way, you made it worse, because I knew none of your apologies ever meant anything.

**_Before even "I love you"_**  
><strong><em>Starts to sound like a lie<em>**

After years of you saying you'd sober up because you loved us, I had had enough. I wanted you gone. So one day when mother was at work and while you were at home, supposedly watching me, I yelled at you to get out.

_flashback_

I looked at the clock, it read 12:00 PM, mother would be home in another hour and a half. I knew that if I were truly going to do this, it needed to be done now. I started to feel guilty at the thought of telling you to leave your own home, but I remembered that this needed to be done, for mother's and my own safety.  
>I stood up and stalked to the door, making sure to slam it on my way out, I knew how much you hated doors getting slammed if you weren't the one doing it.<p>

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Slamming doors?" You screamed at me once I reached the living room. I remember you being surprised by my response.

"I think I am Hermione Jean Granger I also think that you need to get out of this house." Your eyes had widened in shock at my outburst because I usually apologized everytime you yelled at me. But that didn't last for long.

You sarcastically laughed in my face then grabbed me and shoved me to the floor. You sat on my legs and used your right hand to pin my arms above my head. You used your left hand to begin undoing the buttons on my blouse.

"Get off of me!" You slapped your left hand over my mouth

"Listen, you little bitch, I am going to show you who is boss around here. You are going to shut the fuck up and you are going to stop struggling or else I am going to kill you understand?"

My body went limp in response, and you thought I was done fighting against you, but even at the age of ten I would rather die then get raped by a man who was supposed to protect me.

When you took off my blouse and was reaching for you belt buckle, I started struggling to get out from the death grip you had on me.

"I thought I made it clear what would happen if you kept fighting this!" As soon as you finished I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and in my vagina. Tears started pouring out at the pain I felt when I realized you stabbed me and raped me, at the same time. I blacked out after five minutes of you on top of me.

I woke up three days later in the hospital. Mother was sitting beside me crying with her head on my bed and Auntie Jane was on the other side of me holding my hands and crying into them. Mother told me you carved words onto my stomach, and left before she got home, taking all your things with you. She vowed to never take you back, but I knew she would eventually go back on that promise.

_end flashback_

**_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<em>**

Where is the love you once had for me? Where when mother and I came home from day care and work you'd greet us with the biggest smile on your face. I remember you'd pick take me out of mother's arms and tell me how much you loved me, then you'd give mother a kiss and tell her you loved her, then you two would laugh at the disgusted face I made after you two kissed again. I'm trying so hard to find the love you once had for me, but with every minute it seems useless and hopeless.

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**  
><strong>How could you push me out of your world,<strong>_

How could you do this to your little girl? How could you purposefully hurt her? Why would you **want** to hurt her? Did you hate me **that** much? Was I really **that** much of a burden? What did I do to deserve this? I was **always** a good girl. I made sure to get the best grades in my class. I made sure to never get into any trouble. That was why I never had any friends. If I didn't have friends, my mind couldn't be poisoned, nobody could pressure me into doing something bad. So what was your reasoning to hurt me?

**_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_**  
><strong><em>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?<em>**

You told everyone of your friends how much you loved mom and me, but if you truly loved us, why did you hurt us? Why did you make it your personal goal to remind me that you should've had an abortion? If you truly loved us, why did you constantly hurt us over things we could not control? It's not like we knew you would loose your job. It's not like we purposefully got you so mad you'd drive to that bar, only to get into a minor car accident. It's not like we told you to spend every single one of your checks on alcohol and drugs instead of on food and the bills.

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_**  
><strong><em>How could you throw me right out of your world?<em>**

Everyday I look in the mirror and see the presents you so graciously left on my stomach. The words you carved and the scars you made are perfectly visible. Bitch and Useless are still perfectly visible on my stomach. It's because of you I can never wear anything shorter then bermuda shorts and quarter length sleeved t-shirts. I can't even wear a bathing suit in the summer time. I have to wear a wetsuit!

_**So young when the pain had begun**  
><em>

I remember the first time you ever laid a hand on me. I was three years old, and we were short on rent. You blamed it on me because I needed to go to daycare instead of staying home alone. I didn't know you were angry at **me**, so foolishly I ran up to you to give you a hug, I thought I might've been able to make it all better, but instead of picking me up and hugging me, you turned me around tore off your worn out belt and struck me thirty five times, one for each dollar we were short on rent. Mom tried to stop you when you hit number seventeen, saying you were going over board. You yelled at her to shut up, but she didn't listen. She tried pulling me away from you but you shoved her down and continued to hitting me with the belt. Once you were done you went to her and beat her, telling her to never again put her hands on you while you "disciplined" me. Tell me again, what did I do to deserve to be disciplined?

**_Now forever afraid of being in love_**

Just the thought of ever attempting a relationship with George causes me to flinch and silently cry for well over two hours. Ginny must think I'm mental but I can't bring myself to care. I can't explain it to her because she'll make me leave mother behind and who else would protect her from my father?

There is also the fact that Ginny constantly tells me how cute a couple Ron and I would make. But Ron and I, fight to much, just like a brother and sister, which is what we are to each other. I made that perfectly clear to him in third year while he sat in the hospital. He was relieved that we felt the same about each other. Now he is my protector. It is because of him I can stand up to my father. It is because of him I can face my father. It is because of him my father can no longer hurt me._  
><em>

**_Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<em>**

Why can't my father understand that I wish I could dissappear from his life. It would make my life so much easier but if I did that I'd be leaving my mom alone with him, and I can't do that. I can't turn my back on her because even though she brought him back in our lives, it's not her fault, you can't tell your heart who to love. I wish I could turn my back on my father but Voldemort does not understand that my father absolutely despises me, and I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. If I were to leave my parents for good, they would become an easy target for the death eaters. Why couldn't I have a simple life, one where if I were to run away I wouldn't have to worry about my enemies cruelly murdering my parents?

**_Oh, father, please, father  
>Put the bottle down<br>For the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<em>**

Why couldn't you ever put the alcohol or marijuana down for a hug from your daughter?


	2. Fix My Heart

Summary: Did the last chapter leave you wondering what would happen between Hermione and George? If so please continue. If not BYE! Just kidding..But I know I mentioned Hermione being afraid to love George in the last chapter, infact I believe my exact words were "Just the thought of ever attempting a relationship with George causes me to flinch and silently cry for well over two hours,". And well, this chapter kind of explores the Hermione and George pairing...Wow this summary sucks compared to last chapter's summary. But, please enjoy, and please review. Flames are excepted, however I do prefer _constructed_ criticism...:)

This one shot was written for: IlOvEbOoKs0913. She won the contest I had posted on my other story, **You and Me Against the World**. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>This chapter is based off of Demi Lovato's Fix a Heart. I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the lyrics used in this story. But I <span>really<span> wish I did.

**It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck**

I know you need someone like me to help you mature at least a little bit. It's what's best for you, and I only want the best for you. But, I'm not good enough for you. You need someone else. Someone who's not damaged goods. Someone who won't be afraid to love you. Maybe someone like Angelina. She's mature and a quidditch player. Yeah, maybe her.

**I try to sever ties and I  
>Ended up with wounds to bind<br>It's like you're pouring  
>Salt in my cuts<strong>

When I explained to you why I couldn't go with you, you told me you understood. You told me you'd wait until I was ready. Was that all a lie? Were you just trying to persuade me at that moment? Did you think I wasn't worth the fight?

I glanced at the clock and noticed it's 10:30. Exactly one hour since you confessed your love to me. Yet, here you are sucking Katie's face off. If it was Angelina I'd understand, be a bit hurt, but I'd understand. But Katie? She's a ditz! Doesn't know anything except how to play quidditch and orgasm. H-how could you do this? How could you purposely do it? You glared at me for twenty seconds and stalked over to Katie. You've been with her for twenty whole minutes now. I guess I'm just not worth the fight.

**And I just ran out of band aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<strong>

"Medicatus" The glamour charm wasn't working. How am I suppossed to go out there and pretend I'm happy if I can't even hide the fact that I've been crying? Maybe I should show you how bad you hurt me. But that won't fix my heart. Nothing truly can.

I walked down the stairs and noticed five pairs of eyes watching my every move. Harry and Ron were watching me. Ginny and Lavender were watching me. The last pair belonged to your perfect replica, Fred. Why is he watching me? Does he want to see your handy work? We stared at eachother for a minute or two and he smiled, a sad smile and looked away. I didn't even know a Weasley Twin could smile sadly. But then again, I never knew a Weasley Twin could act so cruel, yet here we are.

**Even though I know what's wrong**  
><strong>How could I be so sure<strong>  
><strong>If you never say what you feel, feel<strong>

Fred told me why you're acting so cruel towards me. All this is because I couldn't give my heart to you so easily? I find that difficult to believe. After all, how could I be so sure that's the problem if when I told you why I couldn't, you understood. Or, it seemed as though you did. What happened? Where's the boy from last friday night? Where's the loving boy I know you can be? Did he leave when I said no?

**I must have held your hand so tight**  
><strong>You didn't have the will to fight<strong>  
><strong>I guess you needed more time to heal<strong>

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"**(All of you know what happens now, the wall crumbles):/**

"Fred! Fred!"

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
><strong>I don't even know where to start<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you can't bandage the damage<strong>  
><strong>You never really can fix a heart<strong>

"I know saying I'm sorry won't help you. It's hard going through this. You probably feel more alone now than ever since Fred's always been by your side. I'm not going to say it gets better because I don't know if it wil. But look at the positives, he's not dead!" **(I could NOT kill Fred off).**

"He's in a bloody coma!"

"But he will wake up."

"There's a 25% chance he won't."

"And a 75% chance he will." After minutes of silence I spoke up again, "I can't fix the pain in your heart and I can't make it go away. But I do know how you feel. You've lost a piece of you. It's like part of your heart was ripped out of your chest and stomped on. Believe me, I know how that feels. The pain, it won't go away until you've taken back what you lost. But unless you get it back, you never really can fix a heart."

**You must be a miracle worker**  
><strong>Swearing up and down<strong>  
><strong>You can't fix what's been broken, yeah<strong>

"I can fix this! Maybe, if I look hard enough, or question enough people I'll find a way to wake him up! There's got to be something, anything!"

"Hermione, not even you can do everything."

"But Ginny-there's got to be something! It's like we lost both of the twins!"

"W-we didn't lose any twins. Fred is in a coma and George is sitting beside him."

"Well it's like we did! If I wake him up, everything will be better!"

"Hermione you're killing youself! What's it gonna take to get you to stop?"

"I won't stop until Fred wakes up. So unless he wakes up before I leave today, nothing will stop me."

"Hermione it's madness!"

"Tell me Ginny, if it were Harry sitting beside his twin, what would you do?"

"I-I'd have stopped a long time ago."

"You know damn well you'd have gone to the same lengths I'm going to. So don't sit there and tell me I can't."

**Please don't get my hopes up**

"Hermione, Mione wake up."

"G-George?"

"You've got to stop this. What you're doing, could kill you. When's the last time you've eaten? When's the last time you slept?"

I didn't bother to answer any of those questions because even though the answer was the same, I knew it would dissappoint him. It had been four days since I last ate or slept. Using pep potions to keep me awake and chewing in gum anytime I felt the need to stop my research and eat.

"George, I'm doing this for you, for your family. Fred needs to wake up so everyone can be happy again. I'm just trying to help!"

"But at what cost? If you continue the way you are, you'll die. Then what? Ginny will have lost her best friend. Harry and Ron will have lost a sister. And both your parents and mine will have lost a daughter be it biologically or not."

"What does it matter? They will all eventually move on."

"And what about me? Am I supposed to just move on after the-"

"After the what?"

"How can I move on if the girl I'm in love with dies? How could you do that to me?"

"Y-you love me?"

"I love you, Hermione."

"Hermione? Mione! Wake up!"

**No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?  
><strong>**It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts**

"Ginny?"

"Who else?"

"So..George didn't come get me?"

"George is still in the hospital waiting for Fred to wake up Hermione.."

"It was just a dream?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Absolutely nothing. George is still sitting next to Fred. George is still with Katie Bell. George is still ignorant of my love for him. George still hates me. George did not say he loves me. George is still the one that got away. George is still a jerk. George still won't give me the time of day. George. George. George.

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
><strong>I don't even know where to start<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you can't bandage the damage<strong>  
><strong>You never really can fix my heart<strong>

Today Fred woke up. Today George kissed Katie Bell infront of me, again. Today Fred apologized, again. Today Katie Bell told me the world would be better off with out me. Today Katie Bell told me my father had been right to do those vile things he did to me. Today Katie Bell told me to kill myself. Today George laughed when Katie told me to kill myself. Today I performed a spell I perfected yesterday that made Fred woke up. Today George did not say thank you. Today I decided to kill myself. After all, what's the point in living if my heart can never be fixed?

* * *

><p>Medicatus: Latin for Glamour<p> 


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. There's been some drama at school and at home. Due to said drama, I had gotten my laptop/internet rights taken away. But, now I've gotten it back and you have my word that I will do my best to update at least once a week starting now.

Further more, please check out my polyvore account. The outfits I've created will be included in my college portfolio.. I'd like to know what my readers think of the outfits. It'd mean the world to me if you'd like or comment on any of the outfits I've created. I'll also try to create a new outfit once or twice a week, so check that out too. Whenever my polyvore gets updated, I'll put a little A/N in my stories and here on my profile. So, be on the lookout:)

arianakaylani . polyvore . com


	4. Skyscraper

Summary: Did the last chapter leave you wondering if Hermione would actually committ suicide? If so please continue. If not LEAVE! Just kidding..Well, this chapter kind of explores the suicide thing...Wow this summary sucks compared to last chapter's summary. But, please enjoy, and please review. Flames are excepted, however I do prefer _constructed_ criticism...:)

* * *

><p>This chapter is based off of Demi Lovato's Skyscraper. I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the lyrics used in this story. But I really wish I did.<p>

**Skies are crying, I am watching**  
><strong>Catching tear drops in my hands<strong>

"It's like she just, gave up, Harry. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. She doesn't acknowledge anyone or anything." If only you knew what I was thinking about, dearest Fred. I'm taking Katie Bell's advice you know. I'm going to kill myself. You'd think with the aftermath of the war I'd be able to at least look as though I were grieving in peace. I mean, I literally have nothing and no one. My parents, or at least my mother, was killed by Bellatrix herself. My father was killed by Rodolphus when he was trying to run away. Aunt Jane was raped and murdered in front of her husband and five year old children. Said husband is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. And the children, gods bless them, are so terrified by magic, they refuse to come anywhere near me. So tell me dear Fred, why should I be able to eat when my loved one's never will again? Why should I be able to sleep when my loved one's will never wake up?

However, I wouldn't want anybody to be suspicious, so I'll pretend like I'm ok. I'll pretend like I'm done with grieving.

**Only silence as it's ending**  
><strong>Like we never had a chance<strong>

As I leave my room in the burrow, I hear giggling. When I turn my head, I began to wish I hadn't. There's George are with Katie about to walk past me into the broom closet.

As he passes me, George whispers into my ear, "I bet you wished it was you." you have no idea how right you are. Once the closet door closes all I'm left alone, in silence. my thoughts wander to when it could've been me in Katie's place. But..you and me, George, we never stood a chance. Once i brought my walls down, you left me, reminding me why I put those walls up around me in the first place.

**Do you have to make me feel like**  
><strong>There's nothing left of me?<strong>

I wish you didn't constantly let her put me down.

I wish my mother and Auntie Jane were still alive.

I wish somebody, anybody really, would notice how far gone I am.

I wish and I wish, and I hope and I pray..but the thing is, wishes don't always come true.

The sad thing is, I still wish for you. I wish you'd been holding my hand at my mother, and aunt's funerals. I wish you'd hold me like you hold Katie Bell. I wish you'd tell me how everything will eventually be ok. I wish you'd stand up for me whenever Katie tells me to "go cry to your mommy, oh wait, you can't, she's dead and it's all **your** fault." As if I, myself, don't constantly blame myself for every death I have seen..for every death I have caused.

* * *

><p>It's been three months since Fred woke up and Katie made that comment advising me to kill myself. As I look through the purple notebook that held my plans(for I am nothing, if not a planner) on how I'd go through with killing myself. The notebook held every detail possible, no matter how small. From how I'd do it to what I'd wear to how long it'd take to complete. Once I'm done reading the notebook I realize how stupid it is to kill myself over a guy. No guy is worth this, not George and certainly, no, especially, not my father. Even if everytime I take a shower I get reminded of what he did to me.<p>

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>

So go ahead, tell me it's my fault my mother and my aunt died. Go ahead, tell me I deserve to have my cousins, my only biological family members, turn their back on me. Go ahead, let Katie tell me to kill myself. Doesn't mean I'll do it. Why should I let a pitiful little girl destroy me? She may have the one thing I thought I wanted but, if this is how you treat me then George, she can have you.

**Like I'm made of glass**  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>

You see, I've come to realize, that I'm not a fragile little girl anymore. I'm not the broken mess I once was when my father was around. I'm not the shell I was once my father left. I'm not the lost girl I was when you began to play with me. I'm not made of glass. And I'm not made of paper. Whenever I break, I _will_ be put back together.

**Go on and try to tear me down**  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

_As you walk in, I notice your attention is on me. Katie is running up the stairs suggestively calling your name._

_"Hold on Katie. I'll be right up. I just need a quick word with Hermione." Wrong move George. Now she'll hate me even more. As Katie stomps up the stairs and slams the door, you sit down next to me and put your arm around my shoulders. "Bet you wish you didn't turn me down now love."_

_"Actually, George, if this is how you were to treat me everytime you didn't get your way well, I'm just fine on my own, thank you very much. Katie can have because honestly, I don't need somebody like you in my life"_

_"You realize, that this is your fault right? I laid my heart out to you, and you still turned me down"_

_"Yeah well, I told you I wasn't ready. You said you understood. You said I could take my time. So no, this isn't **my **fault." At my words, George just glares a hole into the carpet. Maybe..maybe I should move on from you. As I look around I notice Seamus. "HEY! Seamus?" After a bit of looking around, Seamus focused on me. "Would you like to go out sometime?"_

_Almost as if he couldn't believe I had asked him, Seamus hesitated to answer. "S-sure Hermione." At Seamus's consent, George burned the infamous Weasley red_

_"Great. Owl me the details." And to further rile George up, I winked at Seamus, then as I passed him, gave him a kiss on the cheek "Happy Christmas Seamus, George."_

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**  
><strong>And untangle you from me<strong>

_As I wake up, I look around and notice two things. First, I am not in my room. And second, there is an arm around me. Trying not to freak out, I turn toward the person I am sharing a bed with who turns out to be Seamus. After taking several deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I gently shake Seamus in an attempt to wake him up. He doesn't even stir._

_I get up, successfully untangling myself from Seamus. I gather my clothes and instead of getting dressed, disapparate directly to my flat. Still, with no clothes on, I walk into my kitchen and head straight for the cabinet for a Hangover potion. Once I swallow the potion I begin rummaging through the cabinets for food only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat._

_As I jump up at the noise, I turn around only to see George standing not even an inch away from me._

_"G-George. What are you doing here?"_

_"The better question love, is why have you just gotten to your apartment, and with no clothes on." As he finished his er-question, he raised an eyebrow._

_"Well...I fail to see how any of that is your business. In fact, it is **not** your business." At my words George puts his hands on the wall on either side of me effectively trapping me between him and the wall._

_"That's where you're wrong love. Anything concerning is my business." Once he's done, George begins to move his head closer to mine._

_"G-George. What are you doing? Stop." Despite my protests, George kissed my shoulder. "George, stop this. Right-" In the middle of my sentence, George kissed me neck eliciting a moan from me._

_"Are you sure? Doesn't seem like you want me to stop, Mione. Mione?"_

_"Y-yes George?"_

_"Mione? Wake up."_

_"I am awake George."_

"Mione!" I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed surrounded by Harry and the Weasleys.

"What? What happened?"

"You were attacked by rogue Death Eaters when you were on your way to Christmas breakfast." At my panicked expression, Harry continued talking, "Don't worry, they're in Azkaban waiting to be kissed" Despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but quirk my lips, even if for a split second.

Just then a nurse came in. "Alright guys, time to leave. She's just woken, we don't need her to get stressed out."

After saying their goodbye's everybody left and I went back to sleep.

**Would it make you feel better**  
><strong>To watch me while I bleed?<strong>

When I wake up the next day I realize one of the twins is holding my hand and has their head against my arm. Noticing the missing ear, I realize it's George. But what is he doing here?

Once it hits me that it's George Weasley holding my hand, I quickly snatch it out from his grasp, effectively waking him up.

"What are you doing here George? Come to make fun of how Perfect Bookworm Hermione couldn't handle a couple of Death Eaters? Come to tell me it's all my fault?"

"No, Hermione, I-"

Mimicking him I continue, "Because it is my fault, right George? It's all my fault my mother's dead, right? It's all my fault my aunt is dead, right? It's all my fault my father abused me, right? It's all my fault said abuse cause me to have trust issues, right? It's all my fault, right? Everything bad that happens in my life, is all my fault, right, George? Right?!"

"No, Hermione! Just listen I-"

"Why? Why should I listen to you? You never bothered to listen to me."

Hermione, just-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

"No! Hermione, please, just-"

"Get out! I said get OUT!"

**All my windows still are broken**  
><strong>But I'm standing on my feet<strong>

Despite having been in countless near death experience, I am still, obviously, alive. Despite each and every one of those experiences making me wish I were dead, I am still alive. Despite the constant pain I'm in, I'm still alive.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, after all the pain and all the crying, my windows must be broken. But, despite that, I'm still standing on my feet.

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>

You can take everything I have. And you can break everything I am. But no, I will never go back to that place. I won't kill myself over this. Everyday someone gets their heart broken. But everyday, someone who got their heartbroken, moves on and becomes a better person. So, with everything you and Katie have put me through, I will move on. I'll become a better me. I'll be someone new. Someone who won't cry over you.

**Like I'm made of glass**  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>

So, go ahead. Let Katie humiliate me. Let Katie poke and prod at every single on of my weaknesses. But just keep this in mind. Every time you tear me down, I'll keep rising from the ground. Just like a skyscraper.

**Like a skyscraper**  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOW! Finally finished it. Sorry for the delay guys. I've just been incredibly busy what with softball and midterms and drama club and robotics and actual drama. It doesn't help that I've also got writers block. Anyways, please check out my other stories, including the one I am currently writing, (Can't Be Tamed) in order to get over my writers block. So, please, leave a review and let me know what you think..this chapter was kind of bleh..<strong>

**P.S FINALLY SAW LES MISERABLES..IT WAS AMAZING! HAD ME CRYING LIKE, THE ENTIRE TIME. Unfortunately, each and every one of my favorite characters died so..:/**

**P.P.S FINALLY SAW RED DAWN! IT WAS ALSO AMAZING! Except, once again, my favorite character died so double :/**

**P.P.P.S FINALLY SAW THE DARK KNIGHT RISES! IT WAS ALSO UH-MAY-ZING! This time my favorite character DIDN'T die so..triple :)**


End file.
